hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Strip
Baby Strip is an upcoming 2014 film. The film was released worldwide on March 1st. Background Starring Laurel Eveson Thompason and former Jennifer Hunt lookalike Daisy Courtney Jola, the film was instantly described as graphic and shocking. The writer, Sarah Stanlope, said "it's not just some graphic film. It's a journey between these two teenage girls, best friends, it's about discovery. It's sending a good message". The response to Laurel Eveson Thompason starring in the film was mixed between shock and delight. Some said that the fact Laurel would starring alongside a former Jennifer Hunt lookalike, who she worked with on Magic Girls, was disturbing. Plot The film follows the story of two girls, Samantha and Jessica, who initally don't know eachother. Jessica is sick of being a stupid idiot at school and being told so by her teachers. Deciding to leave, she doesn't know what else to do with her life. When her parents find out they throw her out of their house, despite being rich and perfectly capable of nursing one child. Alone on the streets, Jessica finds a club named Baby Strip. She enters and finds music blasting, lights flashing, and girls stripping. One male strips and throws his clothes onto Jessica. She rushes out in fear. The next day - after sleeping in a box overnight - she returns during the day. The club is silent and she soon meets Samantha, one of the stripper girls. The pair chat and become best friends forever. Samantha suggests that she gets Jessica a place as a stipper at Baby Strip. Jessica says that she could never be a stipper, whatever that is. Samantha explains that it's the baby version of a stripper, a newborn, and that she should try it. Jessica gives in to her new best friend. Much of the film is spent showing the girls new lifes together, stipping and stripping, being best friends forever, with mixed emotions in their lives. Jessica is stipping one night when a male from school that she secretely loved comes in. He seems to be enjoying the stipping but when she tries to speak to him, he reveals it was the strippers and not stippers he was watching. Ethan - the male - says Jessica disgusts him to leave school and become this. Jessica rushes to her room and sobs. Samantha tries to comfort her friend and learns her life story, with Jessica confessing she always wanted to be an artist and now all she is, is a stipper. Samantha shrugs off the tears and suggests Jessica makes something more of herself - a stripper. Jessica soon takes her Stipper to Stripper Exam and passes successfuly. In secret, she paints and draws, trying to sell her art online. Nobody finds her website or cares about it. Jessica goes for a latte one day and when she is there, meets another male from school, Ethan's brother. Winston is uglier but sweeter and greets her happily. The gay male asks how she is doing and she attempts to hide her career but it turns out he knows, with Ethan having told him. She breaks down again and he holds her as she sobs. After also being told her life story through the tears, he has a different approach than Samantha and instead suggests that she stops stirpping and becomes the artist that she truly wants to be. She nods through her tears. While Jessica misses stripping and stripping shows to go chat to Winston and discuss art together, which he also adores, she leaves Samantha to strip alone. One night, Samantha is surrounded by a herd of stippers. They point out that she thinks she's better than them and she doesn't deny it, pointing out that really she is as all they are is stippers. They attack and leave her for dead. When Jessica comes back the next day, dramatic music plays as she finds the lifeless body of Samantha. Realising how naughy the Baby Strip club is, with several strippers passing but ignoring Samantha, Jessica wonders how she ended up hear after simply being a rich baby girl. Jessica phones Winston and they get Samantha to hospital. When Samantha eventually wakes up she is glad to see Jessica there but glares at Winston. He leaves the room and leaves the pair to chat. Jessica points out how evil stippers and strippers can be, and how poison Baby Strip is, suggesting they rujn away together. Samantha agrees and says that's a fantastic idea. The pair hug happily. The following day, Winston drives them back to Baby Strip to pick up their things. Jessica rambles about the life plans they could have together while Samantha packs in her things. Jessica throws things gleefully into her bags. When she's finished, she goes to Samantha's room to question her on her silence. She notices that Samantha hasn't actually packed anything. Samantha tells Jessica that she is sorry and she knows it's wrong but Baby Strip is who she is. Jessica starts to try get her to just come with her, but Samantha hushes her friend, and asks her to just be free as she doesn't need to hear it. Samantha's last words to Jessica are, "Let me be a stripper at Baby Strip". She closes the door on her friends face. Jessica goes to the car and tells Winston what has happened, pointing out that she feels alone again. He says that he is there for her but she points out he is a gay male and can never love her like she does him. He gasps and then reveals that he actually isn't gay, Ethan simply said so as underneath Winston is a more stunning soul. Jessica gasps and Winston grins. Jessica grins and the pair both smile. The film ends. Cast Laurel Eveson Thompason - as Samantha Daisy Courtney Jola - as Jessica